1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an exhaust gas control system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An air purifier has been known that includes: an air purification catalyst that is disposed in an air passage and purifies air; and a microwave irradiator that is disposed on an upstream side of the air purification catalyst in the air passage and irradiates the air purification catalyst with a microwave at a specified frequency, in which the air purification catalyst includes a carrier substrate and a catalytic substance that is disposed on the carrier substrate and purifies the air, in which the carrier substrate contains a heating body that can absorb the microwave, and in which the heating body absorbs the microwave from the microwave irradiator and thereby generates heat (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-158947 (JP 2006-158947 A), for example).
Typically, the catalytic substance does not function as a catalyst until it reaches an activation temperature or higher. Thus, in JP 2006-158947 A, the heating body generates the heat by using the microwave and heats the carrier substrate, and the catalytic substance on the carrier substrate is thereby heated to the activation temperature or higher.